


Sigers' Birthday

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Holmes Manor, M/M, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: April fifteenth, three days after Sherlock and Greg had been injured, they were sitting in the back of Mycrofts limo. Them, Mycroft, John, and the two little ones were going to the Holmes' Country Manor. They were going mostly because the only time their parents had met the kids, was at the weddings.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.Again a short part.





	

April fifteenth, three days after Sherlock and Greg had been injured, they were sitting in the back of Mycrofts limo. Them, Mycroft, John, and the two little ones were going to the Holmes' Country Manor. They were going mostly because the only time their parents had met the kids, was at the weddings.

It was Sigers birthday, and Mycroft couldn't say no to coming, because Sherlock suggested it. Colin and Sydney were drawing across from each other. Colin drew two big blobs of color and a small blob. The blobs had arms and legs. He gave it to Greg and said, "Dada daddy, me!"

"It's wonderful, buddy. Right Sherlock?" Greg asked nudging Sherlocks right arm with his left.

"It's wonderful, Col. Looks like we're here." Sherlock said as they pulled up in front of the manor. He unbuckled Colin and Greg picked him up. Sherlock and Mycroft got the bags since they were staying two days. John got Sydney, and then they headed up to the front door, where the Holmes were waiting.

"Sherlock, I'm so glad you suggested this. It's wonderful to have you guys here." Mrs Holmes said hugging her younger son, and no one except Greg realized he let out a whimper.

"Plus we actually get to completely meet our Grandson and Granddaughter." Mr. Holmes said hugging Sherlock lighter then his mother did. He took the bags from Sherlock, and Violet immediately started coddling Sherlock and Greg. They got the toys out they had brought for Sydney and Colin and let them play, as the adults talked.

Sherlock was sitting on the floor, while Colin started building with him. Mycroft joined them on the floor and started playing with Sydney. John and Greg were talking on one of the couches. Violet and Siger came back in from the kitchen, and admired their sons. "Well it looks like you two make great fathers." Siger said smiling down at them. 

"Well we did have a great model, da." Sherlock replied then stood up and walked over to his dad. He hugged him and said, "Happy birthday, dad. I love you, and you are a great dad to." Everyone except Siger was now in shock. 

"Thank you, son."

"You're not surprised, Siger? Our son just hugged you, and said he loved you." Violet asked.

"It's not the first time. We were always pretty close, dear."

"Yes, I know."

"Can we stop talking about me, like I'm not right next to you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes Will we can."

"You know what mum, you can go back to talking about me, if you don't call me Will."

"Not a chance, William."

"Lunch is ready. You boys will need to get the children's food. We don't know what they eat." Siger said after he had come out of the kitchen again.

"Alright, come on Col let's go get some food." Sherlock said, but Colin just sat there.

"He seems very focused, and a bit shy." 

"He's a little bit Autistic." 

"Ah, how bad is it?"

"They said he will probably act just like a normal kid." Sherlock went to bend down and pick up Colin, but this time Siger saw him flinch a bit.

"Here let me get him. You boys go out to the dining room, and get his plate ready." With that everyone went into the dining room. Greg put Colin's plate on the table,and started dishing out small portions. They ate quietly.

"Daddy, I more, p'eath?" Colin asked Sherlock, once his food was gone.

"Yeah, mum could you get him some more food?"

"Yeah, Sherlock, hand me his plate." Violet said, and got Colin his food. After everyone was done they talked, and gave Siger his presents. 

Sherlock got him a pocket watch like he always did, but this one had a picture of all eight of them at Mycroft and John's wedding, plus it was from both him and Greg. John and Mycroft got him the history book he had been wanting for his research and collection. Later they had supper and then were all talking for a while. 

Sherlock found Colin's turtle and picked it up, as Greg picked up Colin. "Well little man, I think it's time for bed, even for us." Greg said.

"No. Dada."

"Yeah, Col. Let's go get you in bed. We'll even read you a story."

"Ok." Colin snuggled into Greg's neck. They carried him to his room, and laid him down on the bed. Sherlock grabbed a pirate book.

After they put Colin to bed, they went to Sherlocks old room that had a king size bed. They laid down with Sherlock curled into Greg's left side. Greg pulled Sherlocks face up a little bit, and kissed him. "I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you, my knight." With that they went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Four days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
